Azucar y Miel
by Krystal H.I.K
Summary: BUENO EN ESTE FIC USTEDES ESCUPIRAN AZUCAR, SE PONDRAN TRISTES Y AL FINAL SE CORTARAN LAS VENAS...ASI QUE ENTREN Y LEANLO...ADEMAS ES DE KAI CON UNA PAREJA MISTERIOSA...ES YAOI


**AZUCAR Y MIEL**

**Bueno e vuelto de mi tumba y eh regresado con este fic, e cual apesar de su nombre no tiene mucho meloso.**

**Kai: noooo! solamente escupe azucar e primer capitulo-**

**no le hagan caso padece de meticitis agudis...a porsierto en este fic no se mencionara la pareja de kai en ningun momento hasta el ultimo cap. en los ultimos parrafos, asi que si son inteligentes desifraran el misterio antes y si que importa se provocara mas emocio. **

**Bueno que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Dos jóvenes sentados a la orilla de un lago, mojándose los pies, observaban el atardecer.

-Es bonito, no?-

-a que te refieres?-

-al atardecer tonto- dice señalando al cielo

-mph, pues si, aunque casi no tengo tiempo para admirarlo- contesta mientras mueve los pies en el agua

-lose, pues estoy en una situación como la tuya, estamos tanto tiempo en el trabajo y entre tantos edificios que el sol no se ve-

-jajaja- el bicolor sonríe

-Un día de estos estaré tan cansado, que el mismo trabajo me matara-

Una mirada molesta se le dirige- no digas eso ni de broma- preocupado dice, mientras lo abraza. El otro sorprendido solo se deja abrazar acurrucándose en el pecho del bicolor y juntos observan como va desapareciendo el atardecer entre las montañas dejando salir ala estrellas.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos kai-

-esta bien, mañana hay que levantarse temprano pues el trabajo espera por nosotros-

-je, lose- dice mientras empieza a tomar sus cosas para retirarse del lugar, cuando el bicolor lo toma por la mejilla deslizándose hasta la barbilla, así pudiendo admirar sus ojos brillantes, dándole un beso corto y dulce.

Sonrojado y feliz por la acción del bicolor, sigue tomando sus cosas y poniéndolas en el auto siendo ayudado por su amado.

El bicolor termina de subir sus cosas y se mete al auto esperando ser seguido por su compañero, pero no lo es, decidiendo así esperarlo. Al no ver que se apure decide salir a buscarlo, caminando hasta donde estaban pasando la tarde, cuando detiene su paso al verlo viendo hacia el horizonte, con su cabello volando y rozando su piel.

-¿Qué pasa¿por que te as quedado aquí?- dice acercándose lentamente.

- Es que…. Solo…. Quería observar el lago una vez mas- lo dice mientras es abrazado desde atrás calidamente mientras escucha el susurro del bicolor.

- Volveremos…-

-….-

El bicolor lo toma de la mano y sin mas se dirigen al auto devolviéndose a la ciudad. En el trayecto Kai maneja sin darse cuenta que su compañero se queda dormido y al llegar ala ciudad decide invitarlo a cenar, pero al verlo dormido solo le acaricia el cabello y sonríe diciendo tres palabras.

-te amo pequeño-

Sigue manejando llevando a su compañero a su casa y al llegar ahí, le cuesta trabajo levantarlo pero al hacerlo su cara de adormilado hace que el bicolor le de un beso en la frente.

-Anda, levántate hemos llegado a tu casa-

-mmm….ya voy- dice entre gemidos de dormido, a movimientos torpes se baja del auto, toma sus cosas y entra a su casa.

-valla si se comporta como un niño- se dice el bicolor mientras se va a si casa.

Llegando ahí es recibido por su mayordomo y fiel consejero.

-Como le fue joven hiwatari- pregunta sonrientemente

-Bastante bien- haciendo una breve pausa- pero tu sabes que odio dejarlo en su casa, por que no se puede venir a vivir conmigo- dice molesto

-Usted sabe que el tiene responsabilidades por las cuales no puede abandonar su casa-

-Pero…ahhh- reniega y tomando un suspiro-no arreglare nada renegando, pero es que la verdad me gustaría que estuviera aquí, tu mas que nadie sabes que me gusta verlo desde que amanece hasta el anochecer-

Mientras platicaban los dos se dirigieron hacia la cocina, sentándose el bicolor en la cabecera de la mesa, donde los cocineros no tardaron mas de dos minutos en servirle la cena.

-¡Oh! Delicioso mi cena favorita, hot cakes con nieve de vainilla- los ojos le brillaban al ver su plato de cena, así que como niño chiquito con chocolates, no tardo mucho en devorar el platillo. Al terminar se dirigió a su habitación, se desviste y se pone sus ropas de noche y se recuesta en su cama con el fin de dormir.

Con un pequeño suspiro "hay mi amor, abecés pienso que lo que pasa es que no quieres vivir conmigo" se voltea ala izquierda viendo un gran pedazo de cama vació, coloca su mano en el espacio y empieza a sobar la cama "como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí" .

A la mañana siguiente con muchos esfuerzos el amado de kai fue al doctor en una consulta para checar su salud. El se encuentra sentado en una silla del pasillo esperando a oír su nombre, mientras juega un su lengua, a los pocos minutos; y en el momento en el que el tenia su lengua en la punta de su nariz, la recepcionista lo llamo para que entrara al consultorio y logro ver en la cara de ella que tenia una expresión de risa al verlo con la lengua en la nariz.

-jaja, valla es divertido jugar con su lengua joven- dice la joven mientras rie.

Apenado el joven pasa al consultorio de doctor y toma asiento.

-buenos días doctor-

-Buenos días ¿Cómo ha estado?-

-bastante bien-

-¿y cual fue el motivo de su visita?-

-pues tengo mucha tos desde ya hace bastante tiempo y me duele mucho el pecho, hasta hay veces que me cuesta mucho respirar-

-haber, tendremos que chocarlo, si me hace el favor de...- dice señalando la cama de un típico consultorio de doctor, así que empieza con su rutina de chequeo Ojos, nariz, orejas, pulso y cuando llega al pecho, desabrochando la camisa, ve una serie de manchas lilas en el pecho.

-¿Qué es esto?- dice sorprendidamente preocupado

-oh! Esto, aparecieron, pero creo que son moretes, pues hace unos días cargue un aire acondicionado y me lastime el pecho- dice muy despreocupadamente, sin embargo, al doctor no le parecen tan normales.

- lo mejor es que te hagas unos análisis para ver si no es otra cosa-

-usted cree que esto sea malo- dice apuntándose las manchas

-Esperemos que no-

El doctor se sentó en el escritorio y en una hoja le dio indicaciones de a donde fuera con el fin de que se hiciera los análisis requeridos para que supieran que enfermedad tenia.

-Oh entiendo, muchísimas gracias, yo iré y vendré a ver mis resultados¿en cuanto tiempo vengo?-

-En una semana aquí estarán-

-ok, estaré aquí ala misma hora, de nuevo gracias-

-denada-"espero que este muchacho no tenga lo que yo creo"

El joven, al terminar, salio del consultorio y aparto una cita con la recepcionista. Luego salio del edificio y se dirigió al trabajo del bicolor caminando y disfrutando del paisaje que había. En el camino observo una tienda de helados y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia ella, entro, localizo ala que atendida y…

-séle…- sin dejarla terminar la oración respondió

-Una nieve súper jumbo de coco con cobertura de chocolate y muchas chispas de chocolate- dijo con una mirada de desesperado haciendo que la señorita retrocediera un poco.

-…, en vaso o en cono?- esto hico que el joven cambiara su expresión maniática a una tranquila y pensativa.

-mmm…., vaso…no, cono…no,vaso. Si vaso-

La joven cobro el helado y se dirigió a prepararlo y, mientras lo hacia, los ojos del joven se iluminaron al ver como el chocolate caía sobre la nieve, se le hizo la boca agua cuando caían las chispas de chocolate y ya casi comiéndose el mostrador, la joven le puso la cuchara.

-¡démelo¡Démelo!-

-aquí esta- la señorita no termina muy bien de entregarle el helado cuando este le da una cucharada muy buena produciendo un sonido de placer.

-mmmm…delicioooooso…-

-que bueno que le gusto, vuelva pronto-

Muy feliz mente el joven sale del lugar comiéndose lentamente el helado y disfrutándolo a cada bocado, pero enfrente del edificio de su destino la última cucharada se hizo obia y el helado se termino.

"Mi….Mi…. helado se acabo…que desgracia"

Este cruzo la calle, se metió al edificio, entro al elevador, pico el botón del ultimo piso y subió, al abrirse las puertas un gran pasillo se extendió frente a el, las cuales conducían a unas grandes puertas custodiadas por dos jóvenes. A paso lento avanzo poco a poco su cabeza estaba agachada y su espalda encorvada.

Al llegar alas puertas estas fueron abiertas dejando ala vista un gran escritorio en el cual se encontraba un bicolor leyendo unos papeles, sin esperar mucho la vista del bicolor fue dirigida hacia este, haciendo que el bicolor sonriera, se paro y fue hacia el sentándolo en una silla, pero este no quito su semblante.

-¿te pasa algo?- dice preocupado el bicolor -¿Acaso el doctor te dio malas noticias?-

Vuelve a cuestionar lo mismo dos veces pero no obtiene respuesta alguna, así que tratando de no enojarse decide intentarlo una tercera vez.

-¿te sientes mal¿Quieres que te lleve al doctor?

-Mi…-con una voz de ultratumba responde –Mi…-

El ya exaltado bicolor dice -¡Tu que!, tu estomago, tu pecho, espalda, ojos…¡tu quee!-

Entonces el semblante del joven cambia, poniéndose las manos en los cachetes y viendo al bicolor, y con una voz más dramática.

-Mi… ¡Mi helado! – Exagerando un poco los movimientos corporales –Mi hermoso, delicado, cremoso ¡Helado!-

Con una expresión de no creerlo dice- Dios,¿Qué le demonios tiene tu helado?-

-hizo cabum- y mirándolo con unos ojos chibis dice –Murió..-

-entonces- sacando rápidamente su cartera –supongo que quieres otro-

La cartera es tomada por el joven, haciéndolo saltar por toda la oficina de felicidad, contaba el dinero

-Oye- dice el bicolor -¡OYE! Disculpa ¡te estoy hablando!- toma airee y esta dispuesto a dar un buen grito diciendo el nombre completo de su amado cuando –M…- es interceptado por el joven, pues este le cae encima, ya arriba de el le da un pequeño beso, y con una linda risa coqueta responde.

-mande kai-

-ugh, contigo no se puede- dice mientras se lo quita de encima y se paran.

- Entonces me das toda tu billetera- con ojos brillantes calcula, el dinero ya contado, para cuantos helados le iban a alcanzar.

-No- los ojos brillantes del joven desaparecieron al ser arrebatada al serle arrebatada la billetera por el bicolor. –Pues si te la dejo quedaras obeso y diabético-

-pero seré un diabético feliz- dice el joven

-no lo creo, pero ten- dice dándole 200 euros – con esto te alcanzara perfectamente-

-ahh!! Que injusto, yo quería comprarme toda la tienda- dice cruzando los brazos y con cara de niño chiquito enojado.

-Ya te dije que no- el bicolor toma al joven y le da un abrazo y un beso en la frente, pero es corto pues su hiperactivo y amante de la nieve se suelta sonrientemente pues sale volado a comprar todo el helado que le alcance.

"Que are con este adicto al helado"

No tardo mucho en volver a su trabajo cuando el teléfono suena y este responde muy propiamente.

-Buenas tardes-

-Si, se encuentra el jefe mas macho del universo- dice muy sarcásticamente.

-cierra el hocico bryan-

-No te enojes, además te hablaba para invitarte a salir conmigo y yuriy-

-Tu bien sabes que el trabajo no me deja-

Insistiendo- Por favor, date un día de descanso, en 10 años solo nos hemos visto 55 veces y por reuniones de trabajo-

-mph, es mas que suficiente-

-ASH, yo Mtr. Importante no puedo tomarme un día para tomarme una copa contigo por que me muero- dice sarcástico y al instante el bicolor cuelga, intentando volver al trabajo es interrumpido por el sonido del celular (traía el opening de beyblade misteriosamente) pero viendo que era bryan paso la llamada a buzón. Pero este no se rendiría fácilmente así que volvió a marcar y un poco frustrado el bicolor contesto.

-Que bryan-

-No seas marika…o disculpa eso ya lo eres…NO CUELGUES….-

Ya muy molesto el bicolor responde – que quieres-

-digo que no seas gruñón y anda hay que tomarnos una copa de vodka para relajarnos-

Entre un suspiro con la mano el la cara –esta bien bryan, nos vemos este viernes-

-Vez, no era tan difícil, Nos vemos alas 7:00 en mi casa y yo le digo a yuriy-

-ok.- cuelgan ala vez los dos el teléfono.

El bicolor se tira en el escritorio "que fastidio ahora tendré que adelantar trabajo" empieza a renegar sin palabra alguna solo con sonidos, muecas y con los ojos cerrados, pero sin darse cuenta su amado regresa, con el helado mas grande que puedan imaginarse, y se sienta a observarlo mientras se sienta a observarlo.

Ya casi iba ala mitad de el helado cuando el bicolor se levanto abre los ojos y lo ve, se vuelve a sentar y dice.

-Ahh!-deja salir el aire- por que no me avisaste que estabas aquí-

El joven se le queda viendo. Con un pestañeo y con la cuchara en la boca balbucea

- po…tu…e..indo…-

El bicolor lo ve y le quita la cuchara de la boca –Me decías-

-mi…-dice persiguiendo la cuchara con la boca, pero es detenido por la mano del bicolor en su frente –Mi cuchara!- reniega

-dime que dijiste- quitándole la mano de la frente

-que te ves lindo renegando- dice sonrientemente – Ya me das mi cuchara- dice mientras intenta agarrar la cuchara y lo logra.

-si!-

-Oye, no voy a poder ir el jueves contigo al cine, pues tengo que adelantar trabajo- se rasca la cabeza esperando la reacción

-No importa, vamos otro día, además no hay nada bueno en el cine- dice tranquilo – bueno tengo que irme pues mi trabajo espera-

-Ok, te veo en la noche-

- bye- sin decir mas se va sin tomarle importancia a lo que dijo el bicolor y así dejándolo con un largo trabajo por delante.

Al llegar a su trabajo, vio que con quien tenia una cita programada ya estaba hay esperándolo impacientemente, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que con quien trabajaría era.

-Takao…-sorprendido

Y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja e peliazul voltea y e responde

-Como as estado greñudo- dice burlonamente

-estoy despeinado, que pena- dice arreglándose el cabello.

-No, así eres de naturaleza- responde sarcásticamente

-mira quien lo dice, jaja, bueno hay que empezar con el trabajo pues se ve que es bastante largo. ¿traes todo verdad?-

-Bueno, la verdad es que no traigo nada preparado- dice nervioso mientras la respuesta del otro fue darse un ligero golpe en la frente en señal de desespero.

-que más esperar del mismo takao- sonríe

Sin discutir empezaron la cita de trabajo con los recursos que e joven tenia. Mientras as horas iban avanzando hubo risas, recuerdo y mucho trabajo extenuante, si darse cuenta las horas pasaron llegando as 11:30pm y ya casi exhausto el peliazul dice.

-oh viejo no sabia que mantener una compañía estable esa tan duro- dice rascándose la cabeza y bostezando.

-si lose, todo era mas fácil cuando solo jugábamos beyblade- sonríe

-lo bueno es que estamos apunto de terminar y podré irme a mi casa a dormir- al terminar de decir eso voltea ver a su compañero tranquilo cuando este de la nada empieza a toser cada vez mas seguido sin tomar aire

-cofht…cofthh- preocupado el peliazul le da palmadas en la espalda

-que tienes?, respira-

Dejando de toser tanto e joven toma un poco de aire, aliviando la preocupada expresión del peliazul.

-tranquilo me vas a matar-

-cofth…ja…cofth- sonríe y toma una bocanada de aire profunda la cual hace que deje de toser, mientras el peliazul toma aire junto con el.

-Lo siento takao es que como a estas horas siempre me dan estos tipos de ataque, lo curioso es que jamás me habían dado tan fuertes, afortunadamente estabas aquí por si pasaba algo, jajaja-

Si dejar la preocupación- ya fuiste a un medico verdad-

-no te preocupes no es nada, pero si ya fui a un medico-

-que bueno, y que te dijeron¿no es nada grave verdad?-

-la verdad no se, pues e doctor me mando hacer unos análisis, los cuales ya me los hice, y el próximo martes iré a ver que tengo-

-Debes de cuidarte mas, puede ser grave- dice viéndolo seriamente

-no solo es cansancio no hay nada por que preocuparse- despreocupado

-mmm…-

-Despreocúpate, bueno hay que terminar rápido o no dormiremos nada-

-mejor lo dejamos para mañana así, descansaremos mas-

-no, mejor aho…- es interrumpido por as manos de takao en sus hombros, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-enserio vamonos a descansar-

-Bueno, tranquilízate- dice quitándose las manos de os hombros

-solo me preocupo por tu salud, además estoy muy cansado y necesito dormir-

La ultima oración la dice sonrientemente haciéndose mutua. Los dos jóvenes cansados se van a descansar a sus respectivas casas, aunque takao se fue con una gran preocupación en el pecho. Mientras el otro llego a su casa como un dia cualquiera, abrió la puerta, subió alas escaleras se dirigía a su cuarto cuanto ve en la puerta a bicolor, quien enseguida corre hacia el y lo abraza.

-tardaste mucho- dice el bicolor mientras lo carga y se o lleva a cuarto, lo tira a la cama, se posiciona encima de el y empieza a besarlo.

-¡KAI!- dice sorprendido mientras sigue siendo besado pero, de repente e bicolor es empujado con gran fuerza al piso, el cuál iba a rengar pero al ver y escuchar a su amado toser sin control su expresión de molestia cambio bruscamente a una de preocupación y desespero.

-¡que te pasa!- corre hacia el a darle golpes en la espalda pero estas no funcionan, así que llama a una ambulancia rezando por que no sea demasiado tarde cuando llegue…

* * *

**pense que seria mas largo...bueno se veia mas largo en mi cuaderno... **

**kai: todo era una ilucion**

**maldicion... DEJEN REVIEW...AUNQUE SEA PARA SEBER QUE NO LES GUSTO...**


End file.
